


wait in the car next time

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concerned Braeden, Concerned Derek, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"steraeden + “Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle"</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait in the car next time

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/131572920639/steraeden-if-ur-not-feelin-it-malydia-please

“Please put me down. It’s just a sprained ankle.”

Derek ignored him, carrying him (bridal style, Stiles might add, like this wasn’t ridiculous enough) into the loft. Stiles sighed but stopped wriggling, just enjoying being snuggled against Derek’s firm chest.

Until he was dumped on the couch. 

He winced and Derek was instantly contrite, sitting down next to him. His fingers curled around Stiles’ swollen ankle, taking the pain.

“The doctor said you had to rest it,” he said gruffly.

“I’m pretty sure that just means not doing anything dumb like trying to run on it or anything,” Stiles replied. “I can walk. Tell him, Braeden.”

She smiled slyly. “I don’t know, Derek. I think he might have to be bed bound for a couple of days. No TV, no movies with Scott and Isaac...maybe you should carry him to the bathroom, too.”

“You’re the worst.”

Braeden grinned, but moved to pile pillows up behind his back so he was more comfortable. Her fingers stroked through his hair briefly and he remembered the concern in her eyes – in Derek’s, too – when he’d hit the ground with a squeak of pain.

Except it was the most embarrassing thing ever. The two omegas had gone for Braeden and Stiles had jumped into action, heart in his throat as he raised his bat – and tripped over a tree root.

Braeden had pretty easily taken care of the omegas herself while Derek rushed to Stiles’ side.

“The doctor at the hospital said you need to keep it elevated and ice it,” Derek got to his feet. 

Stiles watched him go, shaking his head slightly. He was smiling, though. He couldn’t help it; Derek could be sweet behind that gruff exterior. Braeden carefully lifted his feet, then sat down, pushing a pillow onto her lap so Stiles could elevate his ankle. 

“That was pretty brave,” she said, smiling.

“I tripped over a tree root.”

“You were going to go up against two werewolves with a baseball bat,” she shook her head slightly. “Stupid, but brave. But next time, stay in the car?”

Stiles smiled. “No promises.”

Derek returned with ice wrapped in a towel. He gently pressed it against Stiles’ swollen ankle and Braeden held it there. Rather than take a seat on the other couch, Derek sat down on the floor by Stiles’ head, his forearm resting on the couch next to Stiles’, and it felt comforting just to have them both there with him.

“I think I might need a sponge bath,” he smirked.

Braeden snorted.

Derek flicked Stiles’ hand playfully. “Don’t get your hopes up.” 

Stiles grinned, leaning his head back. He was _totally_ going to get a sponge bath.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
